submarine_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
One of the most important things to know in Submarine Titans is how to manage your resources. While the White Sharks and Black Octopi manage their resources similarly, the Silicons have a completely different resource model. Because of the differences in resource management, it is important to be familiar with each style. There are 6 resources in the game: # Oxygen is extracted from water with the help of a special structure. # Metal is extracted from wreckage or metal deposits with the help of metal mines, transports, and depots. # Corium is extracted from Corium deposits only (meteor fragments). # Gold is extracted from water or received as payment for the sale of other resources. # Silicon is extracted from sand with the help of Silicon Extractors. # Energy can be extracted from metal deposits or from the recycling of metal wreckage. White Sharks and Black Octopi need the following resources: Metal Metal is used by both White Sharks and Black Octopi in building submarines and structures. Metal is extracted from deposits scattered across the sea shelf and varies in density. It is mined by a special structure and then transported to a storage facility by a cargo transport. The cargo subs used to transport metal for the Black Octopi are called Cargo Subs; for the White Sharks, they are TranSubs. Transferring metal resources to an ally requires it to be first processed into a Cargo Container. Cargo Containers can also contain more of the re s o u rce than a single transport can normally carry. Metal may also be bought or sold through a TradeCenter for the White Sharks and via a Market for the Black Octopi. Trade Centers and Markets create Cargo Containers. Corium (276) Corium is the most complex element ever discovered. It has the ability to radiate an enormous amount of energy and is vital for constructing, powering, and arming submarines and special structures and generators. Corium is extracted from deposits scattered across the sea shelf and varies in density. It is mined by a special structure and then transported to a special storage facility by a cargo transport. Like metal, this resource can be sold, bought or transported in Cargo Containers. Gold All scientific research is funded by Gold. Gold also serves as the medium for exchanging resources (for example, Metal into Corium or vice versa). Gold is extracted directly from seawater by special filtering structures. The speed of Gold extraction varies based on the density of dissolved Gold in the seawater and will decrease gradually as more Gold is extracted from the seawater. Oxygen Oxygen is required to run the life support systems in all underwater structures. A steady Oxygen supply is required before new structures can be constructed. Every completed structure will continuously use a certain amount of air. If there is ever an insufficient supply of Oxygen, many structures will slow down or cease functioning. Oxygen is extracted from the seawater by electrolysis at Air Extractors for the White Sharks and at O2 Sublimators for Black Octopi. Each Sublimator or Extractor will provide a limited supply of Oxygen The Silicons need the following resources: Silicon Silicon is the primary resource for the Silicons, required in the production of all subs and structures. Special Silicon Extractors mine silicon from sand on the ocean floor. Silicon Extractors all have a minimum control area and no additional extractors may be built in a pre-existing extractor's control area. Silicon extraction rates do not decrease over time like Gold, nor does Silicon require a separate storage facility like Corium. Silicon may be converted into Energy at an Energy Converter Corium (276) Corium is required during the production of most structures, submarines equipped with weapons, and some types of ammunition. Corium Collectors extract Corium from raw deposits of varying density and Transports deliver it to Corium Silos for usage. Corium may be converted into Energy at an Energy Converter. Energy Energy is used by all Silicon submarines and structures for basic survival and for hit point regeneration. The speed of regeneration depends on the submarine's/structure's current supply of stored energy. Energy can be acquired through conversions at an Energy Converter or harvested from metal deposits with an Energy Accumulator. A submarine's store of Energy is depleted over time and must be restored by a Replenish Pod.